Hope to Love Again
by SS-lover06
Summary: All I can say to not ruin the story, is that life is not going to plan for Sakura. It is a CCSFB or Fruits Basket crossover. The full summary is inside. Plan to have SXY and KXT together. HV
1. Prologue

SS-lover06: So much stories in my head to type, so little time. By now, you should know that I am mostly a crossover type writer. Love to crossover Sakura with anything else of a manga or anime that interest me or maybe a book I read, or movie. Now this is a crossover with Card captor Sakura and the number one manga, Fruits Basket! Love the manga from it. Hope you enjoy it!

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

Full Summary:

This story starts right at the clock tower when Sakura says she loves Syaoran, but she gets a different response. But she still gets to change the Void into the Hope card. Sakura was heartbroken and Tomoyo went against her, and got tired of Sakura, making her sadder. Soon four years later, her father had to move to Kyoto, Japan, because he got a promotion on his teaching job. Toya had a college there, so he moved there with Yukito. After she arrived, she met Tohru and the Sohmas during their second year at school. Will Sakura's heart mend? Will she be able to love again? SxY TxK

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

**Hope to Love Again**

**SS-lover06**

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go? I assign you to the Teakiya High." asked Sakura's father, Fujitaka worriedly.

"I'm okay. It's not like I got friends here now," said a beautiful green-eyes girl.

"It's your choice honey."

Sakura and Fujitaka board the airplane to go to Kyoto.

Sakura whisper from her seat on the plane at the window, and said," Goodbye everyone. Hope you have a great life. I can't take four years of torture from you guys. I'd thought we will be friends forever, but it seems not. Syaoran and Tomoyo hope you know what you did to me broke my heart, hope you will be happy now that I am out of your life." Sakura said tearfully.

Kero came out of Sakura's purse, and said," Yea Sakura. The Gaki doesn't deserve your love, but Tomoyo must be jealous of you back then. I never knew."

"It's not your fault Kero. At least I still have you and Eriol. But I think he is busy will Kaho Mizuki. Thanks for teaching to be more powerful Kero. Now I can summon the cards in my head without the staff. I want to start a new life, have new friends, and maybe a new love."

"Make sure that guy pass your brother's inspection and mine's," said Kero.

"Haha. Okay," said Sakura smiling sadly.

Then she took a nap.

_Flashback_

_"I love you Syaoran!" said Sakura at the clock tower._

_"Sorry Sakura. I came back just to say to you that I don't love you anymore. I love Tomoyo," said Syaoran._

_Then he left the clock tower leaving Sakura to cry._

_End Flashback_

Another flashback dream.

_Flashback_

_"You know Sakura. I really hate you. I just pretend to be your friend, because I want to get near Syaoran. Now I did. I was so jealous when you got to be a magical girl, but now this. Syaoran's love shall now be mine," said a mean Tomoyo to her former best friend._

_"I thought we understand each other."_

_"Understand each other? Pah. I was just using you. So get out of my house, you are not welcome here."_

_Tomoyo slammed the door at Sakura's face. Sakura began to cry, and the sky seems to be in Sakura's mood, and rain fell down._

_End Flashback_

Then those horrible times during the four years with them.

_Flashback_

_"Look! That's the girl that Syaoran dumped. She is such a hopeless loser," said a girl._

_"Hey! She's crying! Haha!" said a guy._

_Sakura passed them with no heed. She just kept her head down. Tomoyo walked by her and stick out her foot to trip her. Sakura did tripped and fell down. _

_"Haha! You're so clumsy. No one will want you like a slut," Tomoyo said._

_Sakura just got up and walked away. Away from Syaoran. Away from Tomoyo. Anywhere away from them._

_End Flashback_

Sakura was shaken to wake up.

"Wake up Sakura we're here. Welcome to our new home," said Fujitaka smiling encouraging.

Kero luckily was in Sakura's purse sleeping. So Sakura woke up and walks out the plane to see Kyoto.

"It's okay Dad. Can we also see Toya and Yukito?"

"Yes we will. I feel really sad that you have to leave your friends."

"It's okay. I can start a new life here. So don't worry."

"Okay."

And father and daughter walks out the airport and going to their new home.

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

SS-lover06: Hope you like that. I know, I made it sad, but it is for the story's own good, for Sakura to move there. So don't kill me for breaking her heart.

**Please review! review! review!**


	2. Meeting Tohru

SS-lover06: Welcome to the next part of my story! Hope you enjoy it. I will love it for you guys to enjoy this. I wrote it when I was on my four day vacation at Mexico. Oh, before I forget here are some important things about the story:

Sakura became gorgeous because she learned how to avoid for 3 years at her old school from her so called friends.

Sakura also learn all kinds of fighting like karate and such.

She is sad, but she pretends to look happy, so people that she love doesn't worry about her.

Her dad doesn't know about her problems in school or about her friends.

Sakura's family of her dad and brother knows the Clow cards, but she excluded the parts with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

That's all!

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

**Hope to Love Again**

**SS-lover06**

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

Visiting her brother and Yukito was quick, and Sakura barely have anything to do. The movers already placed the furniture and boxes into their respective rooms, and Sakura unpacked everything, even her Sakura book and Kero's room, or drawer. Kero was just playing video games, and that means no stopping him until it is time for dinner.

"This is boring Kero," sighs Sakura.

"Well, why don't you check out your new school?" Kero asked.

Sakura bangs her head against her desk," Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're dense and naïve," mutters Kero his back to his game for a moment.

"What did you say!" yells Sakura.

"Uh... nothing," squeaks Kero, and he went back to his game.

"Yeah right, and I'm Clow Reed, which I'm not."

Sakura look at the clock that was on the wall.

"Hoe! I better hurry to check out my new high school before it gets dark, it is my turn to make dinner. Bye Kero!"

Sakura put on her pink rollerblades that have Sakura's name on it.

"Let's see... all I have to do is just check out my high school grounds," she said rollerblading. It took her about 20 minutes to arrive there. "Wow! It's pretty big. I hope I won't get lost."

Sakura look around some more, and came to a conclusion.

"It's pretty decen-oomph!"

"Oops! Sorry miss!" said a man with a camera around his neck. "Here, let me help you up." (A/N: This guy will appear in later chapters or close to the ending and he is there for a special purpose.)

Sakura fell down when the man bumped into her.

"It's okay."

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked, because the guy was staring at her.

"No...Sorry. You look like you can be a model."

Sakura winces at the word "model." "Sorry, I'm not a model, and I'm not thinking of being one soon."

"Oh, well you should be. Um... bye," and the strange man left.

"That was weird. I have emerald eyes, shoulder length auburn hair, and have he right curves, but I bet some people are better. Those are no reasons to say I am a model." (A/N: So dense, Sakura! Those are the needing materials to be a model!)

Sakura finish looking at the campus, plus a good thing she saw a shortcut she can take to school, just in case she wants to get there early. She starts to rollerblading her way back home and a little bit tired from it.

'I miss the gang. Why did they leave me? What did I do wrong?' thought Sakura. 'Maybe I am better off her-oomph!'

A brown hair girl with brown eyes accidentally bumped into her with a grocery bag.

"I'm so sorry miss!" said the frantic girl when she stands up.

"It's okay, no injuries," said Sakura. 'But can you tell me why today of all days, people are bumping into me,' she thought.

"I'm Tohru Honda."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura."

"Then call me Tohru. I hope we can become friends?" asked Tohru.

Sakura smiled and said," Yes, of course."

Both of them smiled with each other a bit making Sakura a bit glad that she already made a new friend here, and it was only for a few hours.

"So you want to walk together? I notice you were walking the same way where I'm going," said Sakura.

"Yea, okay. I never have seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yea. Just moved in a few hours ago. Hope I can fit in."

"I bet you could," Tohru said smiling.

Suddenly they came to a stop in front of a friendly yellow house with cherry blossom trees around it.

"I live here," said Sakura.

"Wow! It's so close to my place. You got a nice place here. I take it you like cherry blossoms?"

"Hehe. Yes, because that's my name, don't wear it out."

"Haha. That was funny. I got to go now, nice seeing you. Can I visit you tomorrow?"

"Yes. That would be great!"

"Bye!"

Both of them wave goodbye. Each happy to make a new friend. Sakura on her way to enter her house, and Tohru on her way to the forest. (A/N: By forest, I mean where the Sohmas lived.)

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

"She is very nice Kero," said Sakura while she cooks dinner for Kero and herself.

"Uh huh. What else?" said Kero, his back to Sakura.

"She is coming over tomorrow, and I don't want any trouble from you."

"Hmmm...Okay," murmurs Kero.

"What should I bake for her? A chocolate or strawberry cake?"

"Definitely strawberry!" yells Kero, now facing Sakura. "But for her, I think the cake deserve better. Like me! The great Keroberous!" (A/N: I can't help put strawberry cake. I just love strawberries!)

"Sorry. It's for Tohru and anyone that lives with her. It is a gift for being my first friend here."

"Aww... Sakura, none for me?" begs Kero.

"Nope, and that's final."

"Not even a piece for your little guardian?" Kero asked hopefully.

"Nada."

"After all I did for you; I can't even get a whole piece of cake to myself."

"That won't work on me Kero."

Kero pout," Fine." Then he went back to his game but sulkily he did it.

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

With Tohru, she was just skipping her way to her home with the Sohmas. She felt lucky, first she gets to live with the Sohmas and learn their secret accidently, and now she got a new friend who just moved here. Life couldn't get better. But it would if the curse is lifted from the Sohmas.

"I'm home!" she yells.

"Sheesh! You don't have to yell! Anyway you're late than usual," said Kyo annoys.

"Kyo, I bet Tohru came as fast as she could. Right Tohru?" asked Shigure charmingly.

"Tohru sweatdrop and said quickly," Y-yes!"

Kyo blush and said," Sorry." (A/N: It's the end of the world! Kyo didn't fight to not say sorry to Tohru! Oh no! Plus Yuki doesn't like Tohru anymore. He does but in a mother to son way. But Kyo doesn't know that. winkwink)

"It seems like the stupid cat deems himself stupid," said Yuki entering the living room.

"What are you saying Rat boy!" growls Kyo.

"I'm saying you should be more polite to Honda."

Tohru quickly said something to stop the argument from going further," I'm going to cook dinner now."

"Let me help you Honda," said Yuki.

"Let me help you Honda," mutter Kyo trying to copy Yuki's voice as a mouse.

"Crash!"

Yuki kick Kyo so hard, he literally flew out the door and broke the wall. Tohru just sweatdrops at the scene.

Shigure then said," There they go breaking the house again. When will they ever learn?"

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

_An hour later_

"Munch munch. So what took you so long anyway?" asked Kyo again.

"Oh yea! I just remember I met this new girl that came to our town. She lives close by. Also I am meeting at her house to talk some more."

"I bet once she sees the "Prince" she's going to turn her back on you and use you Tohru," said Kyo.

"No, really she is nice. I can tell she doesn't judge anyone by their looks," said Tohru.

"Really huh? I bet she is just pretending to get a good reputation."

"Now, now Kyo. This girl is what Tohru said, and then she won't backstab her own friends," said Shigure.

"Yea, stupid cat. Didn't you learn in school not to judge a book by its cover?" said Yuki. "Can I come along Tohru? I would like to meet this new girl."

"Uh...okay. Thanks Yuki I really appreciate it. I better start baking her something to welcome her to our town."

Tohru then walks to the kitchen deciding to bake an apple pie for her new friend.

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

"Triring triring!"

"Hoeee!"

Sakura rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Kero remember to hide when she comes, or no pudding for you."

"Aww...okay," was the reluctant reply.

"To make sure you d, I'm going to place Lock on the room to keep you in."

"Is that necessary Sakura," Kero pouts.

"Yes it is," Sakura said without hesitating.

Sakura grew more powerful in her magic, so she didn't really need her staff. She could call on her cards in her mind and talk to them. Also she made some new ones.

"Ding dong, ding dong."

"She's here!"

Sakura quickly told Kero to not cause any trouble and went out of her room, before she was go downstairs; she quickly used Lock on the room. 'Lock, please keep the room secure.'

'Yes Mistress,' was the reply of the Lock.

'Thank you,' Sakura said telepathy back.

Sakura went down the stairs luckily for the two, Sakura's dad is out for this last week of summer to get settle in the university, so each day he will come very late at night and early in the next. She got to the door and opens the door.

"Hi Tohru!" Sakura said cheerily. (A/N: She's trying to forget the past and move on. Don't make her remember it until she's ready! Audience: Oh!) She notices that her new friend brought company. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura!"

"Hello," was the reply from her friend's companion.

"Oh this is Yuki Sohma, one of the people I live with," said Tohru explaining to Sakura who he is.

'Yuki Sohma...hmm...he acts almost like Yukito except for the violet hair and eyes. He got an aura from him. I wonder if he has magic. But it seems tainted, while Tohru seems a little bit dark. I must find out!' Sakura thought triumphantly.

"Oh okay! Can I call you Yuki then?" Sakura asked politely to the violet eyes boy.

"Uh... okay," said Yuki surprise.

Yuki was surprise to see the girl, Tohru said she was nice, but she forgot this Sakura is really pretty. He hopes she won't go crazy over him like the girls in school do. But luckily so far she didn't. Yuki sighs in relief.

"Come on Yuki!" Sakura said to Yuki.

Yuki notices he was the only one still on the porch. He blushes and quickly went inside. Tohru and he notice the interior of the house. It was a regular size fit to have a homey feeling to it.

"Wow, this house is so nice!" Tohru exclaims.

"Thanks," Sakura smiles at Tohru.

"You know Yuki your name reminds of me of one of my brother's friends."

"Really?" asked Yuki curious.

"Yea. But his full name is Yukito, but Yuki for short. But both of you guys' personality is similar. Now here's the living room," when they stop at a room. "Please sit down; I want to give Tohru something as a thank you for being a friend."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I like to do it. What are friends for?"

"If you say so," said a pleased Tohru.

Sakura went to the kitchen and brought the cake out she made for Tohru.

"Here you go. I thought you might enjoy it. It's strawberry."

Tohru and Yuki took a piece from the cake and ate some.

"Wow! It's so good, thank you Sakura. We also brought you something. It's apple pie. Hope you enjoy it," said Tohru giving the pie to Sakura.

"Crash!"

A crash was heard from upstairs.

"Oops, I think one of my things fell off the table. I'll go fix it," Sakura said gritting her teeth. 'Kero, when I get up there, you're dead meat.'

"Okay," her guests respond.

Sakura went to her room.

"What was that about!" whispers Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura! I couldn't help myself when I heard pie, I just crash into the door," was the almighty Kero's reply.

"It better not happen again, because we have guests. Maybe you shouldn't have pudding."

"No! I'll be good! Promise!" Kero exclaim shock.

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

_Downstairs_

"See... I told you she is kind," Tohru said.

"Yea she is. But she is kind of suspicious don't you think?" asked Yuki.

They end their conversation right there, because they heard Sakura coming down the stairs.

"Thanks for everything, but I realize the time that I am going to be late for work, so we got to go," said Tohru.

"It's okay. I hope you guys enjoy the strawberry cake.

"Oh we will. It's so good!"

Sakura smiles and said," Thanks."

Then they left.

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

(A/N: This is just an extra. Nothing important. Just to see the tasting of Sakura's cake to the Sohmas.)

Tohru and the Sohmas were eating the cake that Sakura bake for dessert.

"Mmm... this is delicious Tohru. This is the best you ever made!" exclaim Shigure.

Tohru blush and said," I didn't make it."

"Then who did? It better not be the Rat, he doesn't cook that good." said Kyo enjoying his piece of cake.

"For your information, it was Tohru's new friend," said Yuki.

"Yea it is. She can really cook, and she might be better than me on it," said Tohru.

"Not bad for the new girl," murmurs Kyo.

"Is she going to your high school Tohru?"

"I forgot to ask," Tohru said.

The Sohmas sweatdrops.

"But I think she is," said Yuki. "She looks around our age."

"Oh good."

And they enjoy the rest of the cake. The end ...NOT!

CCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFBCCSFB

SS-lover06: Haha! Couldn't help myself to put the ending for it. So I like you guys to review! Review! Plus this is the once in your lifetime that I ever did this much pages!


End file.
